


I Don't Regret Falling For Your Fool's Gold

by PigSlay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mentions of Death, but no actual death, i guess, this is the saddest thing I've ever written so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: #12 - things you said when you thought I was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Regret Falling For Your Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Carmilla. This was a prompt from tumblr one of my friends requested I write. It's my first time writing for Carmilla and it's so sad I'M SORRY. :(
> 
> (Link to the post: http://fannyann.tumblr.com/post/125559626827)

“I never wanted this to happen.” At first Carmilla thinks her brain is making things up, imagining Laura is saying that, but as she clearly hears Laura’s steady breathing, she realizes Laura is actually saying this, it’s not her imagination.

“I thought I was doing the right thing,” Laura continues, sounding close to tears. Carmilla wants to wake up and do something about it, but what can she do? This was Laura’s choice. Carmilla  _tried_  to warn her it was a bad idea, but Laura made it very clear her help isn’t welcome anymore.

So Carmilla stays in place, laying there with her eyes closed and pretending she doesn’t care as Laura continues to sniffle. “I thought it was the right idea to get rid of Mattie. To replace her with the Baron. I thought he would be a good person who wouldn’t kill people.

“But… but he’s going to kill the vampires. He’s going to kill J.P.” Right, Carmilla thinks to herself. Of course. J.P. He’s the only vampire that matters to Laura anymore. Carmilla tries to stop herself from crying herself. “He’s going to kill J.P. and LaFontaine is going to cry for days, and I’m afraid Perry won’t be there to comfort them because this is what she wanted…”

Laura sobs, and then, just above a whisper says, “He’s going to kill… he’s going to kill Carmilla.” Carmilla silently itches her ear, sure she had to have heard that wrong. But no, she didn’t, because Laura’s now full-on crying her brains out and saying louder, “He’s going to kill Carmilla, the one person I love more than anybody else in the world. And it’s going to be all my fault.”

Carmilla opens her eyes, ready to say something, anything, but then she notices Danny’s sitting with Laura on her bed. “It wouldn’t be your fault. You did what you thought would protect us, and you’re never to blame for someone else’s actions.”

Laura falls onto Danny’s shoulder, tears still in her eyes, and the two embrace. Carmilla closes her eyes again, hiding her face in the pillow so she doesn’t start crying, and softly reminds herself that she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care, and never will, because Laura will always choose someone else or someone else’s feelings over hers.


End file.
